In My Veins
by AlohaBlackbird
Summary: Elizabeth and Henry's matching necklaces started with a simple medallion to protect Henry while he was deployed. (Smut with a story line.)


**Present Day, Washington, D.C.**

Elizabeth finished brushing her teeth and not so secretly watched her husband change into his pajamas in her bathroom mirror. He put on a new pair of boxers but decided to forgo a shirt. "See something you like, Mrs. McCord?"

Elizabeth bit her lower lip and tried not to grin, "No, you're extremely unattractive. I'm definitely not imagining running my hands all over your body." She teased.

Henry laughed and walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She ran her hands down his chest and smiled when she reached the medals hanging around his neck. She paused, "You added your old St. Christopher medal."

He shrugged, "The box fell out of my sock drawer this morning and I took it as a sign."

She smiled, "I didn't know you still had it. And what is it with men and putting valuables in their sock drawers?"

He leaned in to kiss her lightly, "Of course I still have it and to be honest I don't know why we do that. It just makes sense for some reason."

She smiled, "I love you."

"I love you, too." He noticed she was wearing a full set of pajamas and her robe and he leaned back in to kiss her, "You know, I think you are a little overdressed."

She giggled, her mouth still pressed to his, "Well, what are you going to do about that?"

Henry's hands floated down to the tie on her robe and soon enough there was a trail of clothing leading to the bed.

Later that night Henry was fast asleep but Elizabeth was still awake. She was draped over his chest and her fingers once again found his medallions. She smiled as she recalled finding the St. Christopher medal.

 ** _San Diego, California 1992_**

 _Elizabeth McCord wandered in and out of the shops in Pacific Beach on a beautiful, sunny day. She wasn't really sure what she was looking for so she just kept wandering. Henry was due home tonight from his two day training mission. She was overjoyed he was coming home but stressed about how she was going to deal with him being gone for six months when him being gone for two days was terrible enough. She did like San Diego, she was happy she had come here with Henry for the time being even if it meant being alone in a new city for six months and leaving the East Coast. Plus she liked the other new analyst, Isabelle. Her other reason for leaving the East Coast had been a little selfish, if she was across the country without knowing many people outside the military and CIA she wouldn't have to keep explaining why she had to take so many "business" trips._

 _She sighed and shook her head, she had survived his first deployment two years ago, she could get through this one. This would be his last deployment. After this tour he was resigning his commission. She had tried to talk him out of it initially, believing he was only leaving the military for her and not wanting that burden, but he quickly quelled those fears. He wanted a family, he wanted to teach religion, and he had enough of war._

 _She finally came across some jewelry and started looking through it until something caught her eye. It was a medallion about a half-inch in diameter. It was a black medallion with 'Saint Christopher Protect Us' in the enamel surrounding the saint._

 _A man appeared next to her, "I see you've found the Saint Christopher medal. Do you know what he is the patron saint of?"_

 _Elizabeth shook her head, she was sure Henry had probably told her at some point but she didn't remember._

 _"_ _Saint Christopher is the patron saint of travelers. This particular medal has a surfer on the back because it is a big part of surfer culture. They wear them on the water, believing Saint Christopher grants protection to travelers of the ocean, to adventurers."_

 _Elizabeth smiled, that sounded like something Henry would appreciate._

 _The man continued, "Another interesting fact about this medal I particularly enjoy is in the '60's they were also exchanged by couples indicating they were 'going steady'."_

 _Elizabeth smiled, if she hadn't been sold by hearing he was the patron saint of travelers she was definitely sold after hearing that story. "I like that. I'll take one."_

 _The man smiled, "For your husband, I presume."_

 _She smiled, they had only been married a few months but she still got a little flustered thinking about him as her husband, "Yes, he's a Marine pilot and he's about to be deployed."_

 _The man smiled, "Yes, this will be well-suited for an adventurer like him."_

 _Elizabeth purchased the medallion and headed home to their cute little Pacific Beach hut. They had considered living on base at Miramar but they eventually decided it would be best for her to live off base while he was away. She was closer to her job, Isabelle lived just a block away, and there wouldn't be the issue of questions if she was leaving the house at odd hours due to her own job. This little house just a few blocks away from the beach was good. They ran together every morning and at night they took walks. It was peaceful and lively at the same time and to be honest she just really liked it there. Of course Virginia would always be her home, but living away for a little while would be good for her._

 _She arrived home and immediately set to wrapping Henry's gift. She then decided to make him dinner. She walked into the kitchen and immediately nixed that idea. She was a terrible cook and Henry would be tired from training and she didn't want to subject him to her terrible cooking._

 _She decided instead to order from Bahia, one of their favorite little PB gems and she ran out to pick it up quickly before Henry arrived home._

 _A few minutes after she walked in the door she heard a car outside the house and saw headlights flash outside the house. She felt her heart skip a beat and she smiled, he still gave her butterflies._

 _The door opened and Henry walked into the house. He was still in his flight suit meaning he had arrived back at Miramar and immediately headed home. That made her happy._

 _He dropped his bag on the floor and she raced toward him, jumping up on him, wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing him fiercely._

 _They just continued kissing for a little while until they both had to break away for air. They both had huge smiles on their faces._

 _"_ _Welcome home, Captain McCord."_

 _Henry laughed and helped her stand upright again. "I am so happy to be back. I didn't even shower at base. I got out of my hornet, debriefed and went straight for my car."_

 _Elizabeth smiled and stepped forward. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her head in the crook of his neck. She didn't care that he smelled like sweat and jet fuel, he was her Henry and she loved him more than she had ever loved anyone or anything in the whole world._

 _Henry wrapped his arms around her body and ran a hand through her long, silky hair and they just held onto each other. They didn't need to speak. They both knew this wasn't about him coming home tonight; it was about his deployment in two weeks._

 _Finally Elizabeth pulled back and composed herself. He wasn't gone yet, she would be fine for now, "Okay, food's getting cold."_

 _Henry raised his eyebrows and tried not to look nauseous, "You cooked?"_

 _She laughed and grabbed his hand, pulling him to the table, "Yes, I decided the only way to get you to stay was to make you eat my terrible cooking and get you sick." She teased. "Of course I didn't cook! I picked up fish tacos from Bahia because I love you and I don't like to subject people I love to my terrible cooking."_

 _Henry pulled her closer to him and kissed the side of her head. "You are the best wife in the world."_

 _Henry changed into sweats quickly and then they sat down at their little kitchen table and ate their food. They talked about Henry's training mission and Elizabeth told Henry what she could about her work. At least with him moonlighting for the NSA she could tell him a little more about what she did every day._

 _They finished up dinner and started cleaning up. "Go shower, I'll clean all this up." Elizabeth said as she took their plates over to the sink._

 _He walked over to her at the sink and wrapped his arms around her, "I was actually hoping you would join me in the shower."_

 _Elizabeth felt her face get flush as she leaned back into Henry's strong body. "We, um, we should probably clean this up first…" Oh what the hell did she care? She dropped the rag in her hand and turned around quickly, threw her arms around Henry's neck and she kissed him deeply. They stumbled toward their bedroom, laughing as they knocked into walls even sending a lamp crashing to the ground. But they didn't care, all the stumbling around just made them laugh. They reached their bedroom and both of them quickly tore their clothes off, not wanting to waste a minute. Henry pulled her close, their naked bodies pressing against each other and they again started stumbling toward the bathroom. They stepped into the shower and Henry turned on the water. Elizabeth squealed as the cold spray hit her back and Henry switched their positions so the cold water was hitting him instead._

 _"_ _My hero," Elizabeth said against his mouth._

 _The water got warm quickly and Henry pulled her underneath the stream. They had their hands all over each other, their bodies slippery from the water. Henry's hands caressed her firm butt as he pressed her body harder into his own. She moaned feeling his hardness against her stomach and she could feel all the heat in her body pooling in her core._

 _She broke their kiss and turned around in his arms, his hands ran up and down her body, tenderly caressing her breasts before making their way between her legs. She groaned at the contact, he was so damn good with his hands—with every part of his body really._

 _She pressed her butt into him and he groaned at the pressure. He pushed her gently against the shower wall and she used her hands to brace herself against it and stick her butt out just enough to give him easier access._

 _He entered her slowly from behind and she gasped from the feeling of fullness. God he felt good. His lips found her neck as he started moving behind her._

 _His pace was slow and steady and she felt waves of pleasure coursing through every part of her body. Her breathing was staggered and her legs were quickly turning to jelly._

 _"_ _Henry," she said, her voice low and breathy, "faster, please." She pleaded; this anticipation was going to kill her._

 _Henry picked up his pace as she requested and bit down on her earlobe and that was her undoing, she screamed when her release came, her body convulsing and her head foggy._

 _Henry came soon after, still clinging tightly to her. They both took a little while to recover, their breathing labored as they finally came to their senses._

 _Elizabeth's legs were wobbly but she still managed to turn around in Henry's arms, she just needed his lips on hers again. The kiss was soft and chaste and when she pulled away he rested his forehead against hers. "Elizabeth," he whispered her name and she smiled, she loved that he called her by her full name instead of using a nickname._

 _"_ _Henry," she whispered back. She knew there was nothing else either of them needed to say because everything was understood. The way they felt about each other was beyond words. She ran her hand through his wet hair and they just stood like that for a little while, letting each other catch their breaths. After a bit Henry reached over and grabbed her shampoo. He motioned for her to turn around and she couldn't help but grin, she loved when he washed her hair._

 _She did as she was instructed and Henry poured the shampoo into his hand and started lathering it onto her head. He massaged the shampoo into her scalp and she closed her eyes, this felt like heaven. When he was finished he gently pulled her backward so she was under the stream of water and he washed the shampoo out of her hair._

 _He did the same thing with her conditioner followed by lathering her body with soap and she was pretty sure she was in heaven._

 _When he was finished it was her turn, although it took much less time since he had his short Marine Corps cut. She reached up to his head and massaged the shampoo, trying to do as thorough of a job. She did the same with the soap on his body and by the time they were finished the water was starting to run cold, unfortunately they were both heating up again._

 _"_ _Maybe we should move this to the bedroom?" Elizabeth said, between leisurely kisses._

 _Henry nodded and they made their way out of the shower and wrapped towels around themselves to quickly dry off._

 _"_ _You know, that towel is a great look on you." Henry said, fingering the fabric at her waist gently._

 _Elizabeth grinned, he looked absolutely perfect, his towel hanging low on his hips giving her the perfect view of his incredible abs glistening as beads of water trickled down them, "Well, I prefer you out of your towel."_

 _Henry laughed and pulled her closer to him, her towel dropped to the floor and their lips met this time in a furious haste._

 _Henry lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her to their bed and laid her down gently on the bed before climbing over her. He started to kiss his way down her body, paying special attention to her breasts, eliciting all kinds of moans from her as she writhed beneath him. He kept moving down her body, kissing down her taunt stomach until he stopped in-between her legs._

 _She was gripping the sheets underneath her; she was still a little over stimulated from their shower activities so every little touch felt like it was magnified. He knew what she was feeling and so he didn't stay too long down there before making his way back up her body and entering her at a painstakingly slow pace._

 _Elizabeth pulled him toward her, her hands gripping him hard indicating she wanted him to move faster. He started moving and his mouth found her neck, eliciting more audible cries from his wife. Henry was close already and he wanted to make sure she was right there with him. He propped himself up just a little bit and adjusted the angle of his pelvis and she immediately screamed from the immense pleasure of the new angle._

 _It wasn't long before she came apart underneath him and he followed soon after. He collapsed on top of her and then rolled off, not wanting to crush her. He pulled her over to him and held her close, "You okay, babe?"_

 _She took a deep breath and nodded, "I'm perfect."_

 _Henry kissed the top of her head, "Yes, that you are."_

 _She blushed; she loved that he could still make her blush._

 _They just lay there together, both of them silent as they just took in each other and their spectacular lovemaking session. Their bedding was all over the place and their sheets were damp from their previously wet bodies._

 _They were just enjoying each other's presence in silence when Elizabeth remembered the gift she had gotten him._

 _She sat up and jumped out of bed, stumbling a bit on her still shaky legs. She opened the top drawer of her dresser and grabbed the small box._

 _Henry sat up, "Babe, what are you doing?"_

 _She turned around and held up the gift, "I got you a little something."_

 _Henry grinned, "Why did you do that?"_

 _Elizabeth shrugged and jumped back into bed next to him, "I was wandering around the shops and I just stumbled across this and I immediately thought of you."_

 _Henry leaned in to kiss her, "I love you."_

 _She grinned, "Open it!"_

 _He opened his present and pulled out the medal. The look on his face said everything; he was touched by her little gesture._

 _"_ _St. Christopher, patron saint of travelers." He turned the medal around and looked confused, "Why is there a surfer on the back?"_

 _Elizabeth laughed, "I was hoping you wouldn't know why! Apparently the St. Christopher medal is worn by surfers for protection on the water, but that wasn't what really drew me to the medal, what drew me to it was when I was told that back in the '60's surfers would trade these with their significant others as a symbol of 'going steady'._

 _Henry couldn't stop the grin from forming on his face as he placed the necklace around his neck. He turned to her and placed his hands on her cheeks and kissed her tenderly, "I love it and I love you. Always. Forever. No matter where I am. No matter where you are. You are everything."_

 _Elizabeth smiled and felt tears threaten at her eyes so she just kissed him back. He knew she felt the same way._

 **Present Day, Washington, D.C.**

"Are you ever going to fall asleep?" Henry asked, startling Elizabeth.

She laughed and rolled her eyes, "Jesus, Henry! Are you trying to kill me?"

He chuckled, "Definitely not, I'm just wondering why you're playing with my necklace instead of sleeping. You need to get to sleep."

She sighed, "I know, I was just remembering the night I gave you the necklace."

Henry shifted so he was facing her and could look into her eyes, "The night I came back from that training mission. That was a great night." His eyes twinkled devilishly.

She blushed again thinking of that night; it baffled her that he still had the ability to make her blush. "I was just thinking that so much has changed in our lives since that day…but you still have this necklace."

Henry reached over and cupped her cheek gently, "I'm going to be buried in this necklace. And you know one other thing that hasn't changed, that will never change?"

He leaned in to kiss her and whispered right before their lips touched, "You will always be everything to me."

* * *

A/N: All right, this has been written for ages. (Long before the St. Christopher ring debate actually. lol) St. Christopher medallions are actually kind of my thing, my brothers gave me one when I started surfing and collecting them has become a thing for us. I am always wearing one. Which confuses the crap out of people since it's usually layered under my Star of David necklace. lol (I know it's blasphemy. I'm a terrible Jew. I'm sorry. I blame the hippies who raised me.) But the medallion is more about the surfing significance for me, also I really like the whole going steady history and always wanted a boy to give me one (I mean a boy that wasn't one of my brothers. eww. lol). ANYWAY, I was thinking about how Henry said his squadron was based out of Miramar and I figure they could have lived there for at least 6-12 months. He would have had to train there before deploying and you just know Mr. Perfect trained at the Fighter Weapons School and it didn't move to Fallon until I think '96...all right I'm getting off track...my inner 8 year old comes out when I talk about planes. (Also Top Gun is another one of my obsessions if that's not obvious.) I apologize if you read all this but I felt like I needed to explain my thought process a bit. Also I'm bonkers. I'm sorry! Thanks for reading. **If you read this...please know I love you and leave my needy ass a review! XOXO**

Extra thanks & love to BroadwayFreak5357 & teammccord for help with the story name! Your suggestions were amazing & so helpful but then "In My Veins" came on my shuffle and sounded so perfect I almost cried so I reverted back to what I do best, fics named after songs! (I **highly** recommend giving that song a listen. It's BEAUTIFUL!)

Also, updates for Something Blooming and Perfect Imperfections are coming! I'm so sorry, I haven't been home in a month and I got sick last week so I'm kind of a mess. Thanks for sticking with me. XX


End file.
